america's entertainment
by darkchild891
Summary: America interupts a confrence to show the countries videos that are better left unseen


**disclaimer: i don't own hetalia, vocaloid, or the video mentioned.**

It was a nice quiet day; a world meeting has just come to an end when America burst through the wall like a chicken without its head.

"Hey, hey guys you'll never believe what I just found!" exclaims America paying no mind to the damage he caused.

"What the bloody hell is so important that you had to put a hole in the wall?" asks England looking at his former colony with annoyance.

"Oh I found those singing computer voice things that you made but Japan franchised leaving you with no credit." **(A/N I don't know if this is true or not)**

"Wow, way to kill an ego. And you mean vocaloids." replys England dryly.

"Yea those things, I found versions of us as those vocawadyamacalit."

"it's vocaloids. Just what is the reason for telling this to us America-san?" asks japan looking about with his quiet demeanor.

"Oh I found videos that I got a whole lot of entertainment out of, and wanted to share." Replies America who was munching on a hamburger that just magically appeared.

The other countries looked at each other as to whether or not they should give in to their curiosity, and decided what the heck.

"Yosh! Just let me hook up the projector and we're good."

After a few minutes a screen appeared and a site with a video player being projected. (where he found a laptop they don't know.) after putting it on full screen did America settle down."Ok, let's begin." The screen went blank then a 3D Russia appears standing in a snowy background and starts singing.

**Russia**  
><em>Hankei hachijuugo senchi ga kono to no todoku kyori<em>

_Ima kara furimawashimasu node hanarete ita kudasai_

"Oh look it's me, da?" Russia looked on with glee. The video then switched to Germany dancing and singing on a rooftop. There's also Prussia sneaking around a corner.

**Germany**

_Tada mawaru koto ga tanoshikatta kono mama de itakatta_

_Tada mawaru koto wo tsuzuketeitara tomarikata wo wasurete ita_

"Ne, ne doitsu you have a good voice!" gushes Italy looking at his friend. Italy's comment caused Germany to blush "danke, Italy." As he finished saying that the video's view switched to Italy singing and dancing himself and Romano leaning against the wall.

**Italy**

_Mawari no nakamatachi ga jibun yori umaku mawareru no wo_

_Shikata nai to hitokoto tsubuyaite akirameta furi wo shite ita_

"you have a good voice too Italy" says Germany looking in the other direction. Italy looks up, happy at the comment that he jumps and gives Germany a hug. "thank you, Doitsu!" says Italy landing in Germany's lap, this leaving the stoic German looking flustered.

"hey look its Iggy!" yells America, turning everyone's attention back to the screen.(they were looking at the cutsey moment between the two)

**England**

_Hankei nihyaku-gojuu senchi wa kono te no todoku kyori_

_ima kara ugokimawarimasu node hanarete ite kudasai_

England starts dancing and in the midst of a spin he turns into France with rose petals fluttering around him. seeing this the other countries (except France because he's chuckling at how good he looks. and America cause he already saw this) thought _"this is definatly something France would do". _they glance at him to see him trying to copy his counterpart and imediatly turn their heads back to the screen at the sight. on the video China starts singing.

**France**

_karamawaru koto mo tanoshikatta kono mama de itakatta_

_karamawaru kono wo tsuzuketeitara tomarikata wo wasurete ita_

**China**

_mawari no nakamatachi wa jibun yori takaku mawareru kara_

_shita kara nagameru no wa kuni ga itai to suneta furi wo shite ita_

before China's part ends Spain walks in (he left before America burst through the wall having a craving for churros. he planned to come back) with a basket of churros and a grumpy, irritated italian behind him. Prussia strolled in not long after. "Hola, amigos what are you watching?" asks Spain with curiosity as he looks up and sees himself start to sing.

**Spain**

_Hankei gosen-nihyaku senchi wa kono te no todoku kyori_

_ima kara tobimawarimasu node hanarete ite kudasai_

Romano looks at the screen. "why is there a 3D version of the tomato-bastard on the screen?" he asks now looking even more irritated.

"Ve, America is showing vocaloid versions of us." Italy replys who is still on Germany's lap, unfortunatly Romano saw this and storms up to them. "Oi, potato-bastard what are you doing to my brother?"

"Kesesese, hey west! i see your finally making a move" Prussia knowingly smirks at his little brother.

"making a What!" yells Romano whos getting ready to commit murder.

"its la amour"

"no its not!"

"whats wrong lovi, we did what their doing right now"

"no we haven't so stop making up lies. and don't call me lovi, you tomato bastard!"

"aw, lovi you look like a little tomato"

"chiigi!"

this argument continued for about five minutes and ended when Spain found himself having a churro being stuffed down his throat.


End file.
